I'm Home
by Gilver2990
Summary: "Tambien hay veces en que me canso de soportar todo esto solo.. Me detesto a mi mismo cuando cometo los mismos herrores.. En ese momento alguien canto para mi.. Regresa aqui, resgresa aqui si sientes que estas olvidando como sonreir regresa aqui, si sientes que quieres llorar regresa aqui, por que este lugar inmutable siempre te dara la bienvenida" Del video Dante- I'm home


I'M HOME

-A lo lejos tomando camino fijo hacia la ciudad, ahí estaba su hogar bueno en realidad el no lo consideraba como su hogar, ¿Alguna razón? Si la hay en toda Happy Tree Friend lo conocían y a la vez le temían por su otra personalidad que el al escuchar un sonido que le recordara a la guerra lo ponía en un estado sanguinario, sus amigos le temían ya que en varios ocasiones los había matado lo más gracioso de esto es que en ciudad revivían al día siguiente-

-Caminaba con algo de dificultad realmente venia herido ya que una vez más lo escoltaron para otra guerra que al parecer su cuartel gano sin embargo una vez más el apareció solo nadie sobrevivió- Tsk.. .Chasquea la lengua su brazo le duele bastante pudo a verlo perdido pero no podía cubrirse bien con su chaqueta debido en la posición que estaba su brazo izquierdo, a pesar de estar bien vendado se notaba una que otra mancha de sangre- _**"Ya deja de quejarte que pareces marica, ¿Para qué te mortificas? Aunque viésemos muerto nadie estaría llorando o esperándonos.." **_–Escucho decir a Fliqpy en su cabeza solo tomo un gran suspiro- ¿Qué esperabas? Nos tienen miedo pero es el único lugar donde podemos estar sin problemas y sin que nos vigilen

-Fue un incomodo silencio Flippy realmente le gustaría que alguien los esperaba pero era imposible por miedo a que los mataran mientras tanto Fliqpy era consciente de los sentimientos de este se sentía de la misma forma pero no podía evitarlo ese trauma del cual nació no le permitía casi siempre pensar las cosas con claridad, su cabello ocultaban su rostro triste que ahora miraba hacia el suelo pues en ese lugar donde vivía lo único que le esperaba era su vieja compañera la **soledad-**

FLIPPY/FLIQPY! –Se escucho un grito a lo lejos que era el principio de la ciudad-

Eh!? –Levanto la mirada ya que eran varias voces Fliqpy también hizo acto de presencia uno de sus ojos se tono amarillo mientras que el otro estaba verde, su sorpresa era grande al ver a todos sus amigos ahí esperándolos-

-Al frente venia corriendo Giggles y Cuddles hacia él, el pequeño Cub corría pero sus paso eran más cortos que los primeros también detrás venia corriendo alegremente Lummpy, detrás estaba Flaky con una expresión de alivio mientras tenía sus manos juntas a la altura de su pecho a su lado derecho estaba Splendid volando mientras tenia los brazos elevados celebrando, a lado izquierdo de Flaky estaban los gemelos Shifty y Lifty el mayor estaba apoyado un poco en el hombro de su hermano menor mientras que con su mano derecha sostenía su sombrero mientras que el otro también apoyaba su hombro para no perder el equilibrio con su mano izquierda sostenía su saco ambos sonreían de esa manera socarrona pero no había señal de burla. A lado de estos estaban Nutty con un saco grande de dulces en el suelo y en su mano traía un saco pequeño del mismo contenido, The mole también estaba ahí el tenia un cartel de "Bienvenido a casa" solo que él estaba dirección hacia el saco grande de Nutty, a lado de este se encontraba Sniflles no mostraba una expresión pero es más que suficiente había señal de preocupación pues llevaba entre su manos un botiquín de primeros auxilios, atrás se encontraba Petunia y Handy ella tenía su brazo por el cuello del mencionado ambos sonreían cálidamente, a lado de Petunia estaba Pop el tenia los brazos cruzados con una mirada cálida y a su lado estaba Disco Bear este no bailaba pero estaba en la misma posición que Pop, Lammy y Mime tenían una sonrisa grande y alegre brincaban de emoción, al último estaba flotando de espaldas Splendon't con los brazos cruzados- Bienvenidos a casa! –Fue el grito de todos-

-Si estaban sorprendidos sus ojos los cubría su cabello, una sonrisa leve apareció en su rostro mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, al fin sabían que no los odiaban al final si habían personas que lo esperaban, al final podían decir esas palabras- "Yo estoy **en casa".**


End file.
